Why Does 'R' Have To Be Next To 'S' In The Alphabet?
by TheToothFairy123
Summary: Rachel Berry hated being the contact above Santana is Quinn's phone. Established Quinntana. Faberry friendship. Slightly AU!


**Why Does 'R' Have To Be Next To 'S' In The Alphabet?**

* * *

**I can't believe I've written another fic, this is crazy! I got the inspiration for this some time ago, but I've had exams. But now they've finished, I can spend my time writing again!**

**Not Beta'd, so all the mistakes are my own.**

** Enjoy! :)**

* * *

After high school, Rachel and Quinn decided to rent a flat together in New York as it'd be much easier for the both of them. Quinn was at NYU and Rachel was at NYADA, it just made sense, this way they both didn't have to look for a room-mate who may, or may not be slightly crazy and weird. They also knew that they could count on the other person to pay their rent on time and not to take advantage of the freedom they'd gained when they had moved away from home.

Unfortunately for Quinn, her girlfriend was over 700 miles away at The University of Louisville on a cheerleading scholarship. They'd been dating for about a year before they both got into different universities and even though they weren't going to be in the same city anymore, they'd still stay together because to them, distance was just a number and they loved each other.  
Even though Quinn and Santana were no longer within touching distance of each other, their sex life was just as active as it was back in Lima and with much chagrin, Rachel knew this better than anyone.

The first time it happened, Rachel was horrified, but what else could she expect, her name was next to Santana's in Quinn's phone and Quinn rarely ever double-checked the recipient of her messages.

Rachel had been scouring the internet on her laptop for an 'alternative' song she could sing for that week's assignment, when she heard her phone chime signalling she had received a message. She glanced at the screen by her knee and saw it was Quinn. It was strange of her to get a text from Quinn when she was in the room next door. So Rachel ignored it as she thought it'd Quinn asking her to get her something from the kitchen because she was too lazy to come out of her room and get it herself. Rachel went back to her search but she was interrupted a few minutes later by another chime of her phone. It was Quinn again. She thought it must have been important if Quinn was texting her twice in a short space of time.

As Rachel unlocked her phone, she saw a notification saying ***2 New Messages From: Quinn***. She clicked on the first one and instantly regretted it.

**From Quinn:  
**_**I'm lying here all alone imagining you eating me out like you haven't eaten for days, I'm so wet Santana, I need you NOW! **_

She really shouldn't have opened the second message, but Rachel naively thought it would be an apology.

**From Quinn:  
**_**Seriously Santana, I'm using 3 fingers and I need to hear your voice to finish me off. Baby please, I'm so close!**_

Rachel finished reading the second message and screamed in horror. Quinn came running through the door moments later in just her dressing gown, her short hair sticking up in all directions.

"Rachel what's wrong, are you ok? I heard screaming and I came as fast as I could" Quinn said in one breath.

"Yeah, I bet you did!" Rachel mumbled to herself as she tossed her phone to Quinn who barely caught it.

Quinn read what was on the screen of Rachel's phone and grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry about that Rach, your name's next to Santana's and I was in a hurry".

"Apology accepted Quinn, but please try and refrain it from happening again, there are some things I just don't need to know!" Rachel replied, still looking pale, and Quinn nodded in agreement.

Quinn deleted the messages and gave Rachel back her phone. She then awkwardly hugged her and exited the room as quickly as she could, slamming the door shut behind her.

Rachel shook her head, trying to erase the past 10 minutes of her life. She went back to her search for the perfect song, putting on her headphones and turning the volume up louder than usual, just in case Quinn really wanted to call Santana.

The next time it happened, Rachel wasn't as horrified, she was more irritated. Santana had come to visit Quinn for the weekend, so whilst they were roaming around New York together, Rachel thought she'd go out and have a 'me' day.

She was sat in a café, drinking the coffee she'd ordered and was getting to the crucial moment in the book she was reading when her phone rang and vibrated from inside her pocket. With a sigh, she put the book down with one hand and with the other she retrieved her phone and answered it, without checking who it was. On hindsight she really ought to have, because she was not expecting what she heard when put her phone to her ear.

"_**Baby, stop teasing…" "But Quinnie, wasn't it you who once said 'it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing'?" "Santana just shut up and fuck me!" **_

Rachel immediately put the phone down, gathered and stuffed all her belongings in her bag and stormed out of the coffee shop all the way back to their shared flat.

Quinn and Santana knew something was really wrong when Rachel barged through the front door and summoned the two of them to the living area.

"Woah Rachel, what's up, where's the fire?" Santana asked quizzically, walking out of Quinn's bedroom, Quinn hot on her heels.

"You did it again Quinn! I don't know why you did it, but I'm never going to be able to function properly after hearing that!" Rachel ranted, pointing her finger accusingly at Quinn.

Quinn ran back to her room and recovered her phone from under the pile of hers and Santana's clothes from earlier. As she came back out, she saw Rachel glaring at Santana from one side of the room, Santana was staring back at Rachel with confusion but with the same intense glare. Quinn sat on the sofa next to Santana and checked her messages, but she couldn't find any incriminating evidence. She then checked her call log, where she saw that she had rung Rachel at roughly the same time that she and Santana had returned home after nearly being thrown out of the museum for indecent exposure. Suddenly it all clicked into place.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Rachel, I was going to call Santana to remind her to meet me at the museum but when I got there she was already there. And then when we got back home, I must have accidently pocket-dialled you whilst we were…you know." Quinn explained.

"Wanky!" Santana voiced from next to Quinn, and Quinn just smacked her on the leg in return.

"Again Quinn, apology accepted, but I am going to have to take matters into my own hands. So if you would, please pass me your phone."

Quinn sceptically passed her phone to Rachel, who took it, tapped a few buttons and handed it back to Quinn.

"I've changed my name from 'Rachel' to 'Berry', now I know I definitely won't receive any unwanted calls or texts because B is nowhere near S in the alphabet." Rachel clarified with a nod as she walked away from the couple, towards her bedroom.

As soon as Rachel's door shut behind her, Santana released the laugh she had been holding in since Quinn had explained the situation. She was never going to let Quinn live that down, ever!

* * *

**The End!**

**I hope you all enjoyed that, some bits of that were quite difficult for me to write but I hope they weren't too cringey for you to read. **

**So please Read & Review because it would make me a happy little bunny :) Thank you!**


End file.
